


Just Do It

by haldoor



Series: Doing It [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Ficlet, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still have no ownership rights; still don't make any money<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to short length<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve gets some advice from Kono</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Another one for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.  
> [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/) **kaige68** told me to 'Just do it' about writing something; this was the result.

"Just do it."

Steve slanted a question at Kono with his eyebrows, dragging his gaze away from watching Danny in the midst of a phone conversation on the other side of his office window.

"Whatever it is you're thinking about asking Danny to do."

Steve narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think that's what I'm thinking about?"

Kono grinned. "You had that look in your eye that says you're planning a mission you want him in on, but you're not sure he'll agree to it."

"You got all that from a look?"

The grin on Kono's face widened, her dimples deepening. "You should see yourself sometimes, Boss."

Steve huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back on the computer table as he gazed suspiciously down his nose at her. "I'm not sure that's a compliment." His eye was drawn back towards Danny, and Steve frowned at the way his partner had became more animated as he spoke into the phone.

"Sometimes I wonder about your intel skills, Steve."

Steve turned back to Kono. "I'm that readable? I must be going soft."

"Clearly. Usually you don't have any issues with taking a risk like throwing yourself off a cliff, but with Danny…"

Shaking his head, Steve let a smile quirk his own lip. "It's not so much throwing myself off a cliff that worries me; it's not knowing where I'll land."

Steve couldn't stop himself looking back at Danny, who appeared to be finishing his phone conversation. As Danny cut the connection, he looked up and smiled warmly into Steve's eyes. An answering smile spread across Steve's face and he straightened up from where he'd been leaning.

"Maybe it'll be in the ocean – free and clear?" Kono sounded hopeful. "And any bruises or scrapes you get on the way would be washed clean. Maybe the risk would be worth it."

"Just do it?" Steve asked without looking at her.

"Just do it."

Steve offered Kono a grateful smile, and headed in Danny's direction.

~//~


End file.
